Larme de tristesse ou larme d'amour ?
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: Je n'étais pas du tout inspirée pour le titre .. ni pour l'histoire donc je me suis inspirée de "Blanc comme neige" de Zephinange. Edmund ne va pas très bien, les démons du passé ressurgissent, mais cette fois-ci Peter sera à ses côtés dès le début. C'est mon premier OS sur ce couple et mon troisième en tout, soyez indulgents .. Peter/Edmund - SLASH/INCEST


Bonsoir/Bonjour !  
Je suis nouvelle sur FF et c'est mon premier OS Peter/Edmund (il n'y a presque rien sur eux en français ..)  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira en sachant que je suis très fleur bleue ..

**AVERTISSEMENT (malheureusement c'est nécessaire): Cet OS est une relation hmosexuelle à caractère incesteux. Si vous aimez pas, je vous retiens certainement pas.**

"Ses majestés Rois et Reines de Narnia !"  
Sous une horde d'applaudissements Lucy et Susan, suivies de près par leurs frères, entrèrent dans la cour de Cair Pavel. Si les deux sœurs et Peter avaient un  
énorme sourire sur leur visage, n'importe qui pu voir que celui d'Edmund était forcé. Alors qu'on annonçât l'ouverture du bal, Lucy s'empressa d'aller chercher Mr  
Tumnus et Susan invita prestement Caspian. Edmund eu mal au ventre et Peter resta auprès de lui.  
"- Tu aurais dû aller danser tu sais, Peter .. Ça va passer, murmura Edmund  
- Tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète pour toi et que je n'ai pas la tête à aller danser si mon petit frère va mal."  
Edmund sourit légèrement à son frère avant de ne de sentir encore plus mal. Peter le prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et le transporta jusqu'à son lit  
où deux médecins (blaireaux) l'avaient suivi. Ils demandèrent à Peter de sortir pendant qu'ils s'occupaient d'Edmund.  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ce qui avait semblé une éternité à Peter, un des blaireaux l'emmena a l'intérieur et il s'aperçut que son protégé dormait.  
"- Comme vous pouvez le voir Votre Majesté, votre frère, le Roi Juste n'est vraiment pas bien. Il semble qu'il se laisse dépérir. Vous avez du remarquer qu'il ne  
mange plus vraiment, ne rit plus, ne sourit plus. Il est en .. (Il hésita à poursuivre mais se dépêcha finalement en voyant le regard impatient de Peter) dépression.  
lâcha le blaireau"  
Peter ouvrit de grands yeux et du s'asseoir. Edmund, son petit frère, son amour, l'être qu'il aimait tant. En dépression ? Non. C'était impossible.  
"-Votre Majesté ..? Interpela doucement le deuxième blaireau  
- Oui ?"  
Peter se dit qu'il avait entendu le pire et qu'il pouvait être tranquille . Il ne pensait pas se tromper autant!  
"- Il semblerait que votre frère ai avalé des médicaments pour ..  
- Pour ? "  
Peter n'en pouvait plus de ce supplice. Allait-t-il enfin savoir l'état de santé de son frère ?!  
"- Pour mourir."  
Ce fut un choc. S'il n'avait pas été assis, nul doute que Peter se serait écroulé sur le sol. Rien ne semblait être pire.  
Edmund bougea, ouvrit les yeux et observa son grand frère.  
"- Peter .. " murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.  
Celui ci accourut presque et encadra le visage de son aimé de ses grandes mains blanches.  
" - Edmund ! Pourquoi voulais tu mourir ? Pourquoi donc ? Ne vois tu pas que l'on tient à toi ? Si ce sont tes démons, nous pouvons t'aider ! Parle nous Edmund,  
parle moi..  
- Viens" demanda doucement Edmund en tapotant le lit à côté de lui. Peter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita à côté de son petit frère.  
" - Peter. Je suis désolé d'être faible. " murmura Edmund avant de commencer à pleurer, son corps de plus en plus secoué par les spasmes et les sanglots. Son  
aîné le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement, comme un enfant, pendant de longues minutes.  
Quand il fut enfin calmé, Peter planta son regard dans les yeux sombres de son frère.  
"- Écoute moi Edmund. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça . Parce que je vais aller m'occuper de la personne qui t'a fait souffrir.  
- Peter ...  
- Mais on parlera de ça demain. Dors mon Edmund, je reste avec toi."  
Le plus jeune se cala dans les bras de son frère, posa sa tête contre son torse, soupira d'aise et plongea dans les bras de Morphée.  
Peter de son côté était aux anges. Il s'en voulait de ressentir ça car il savait que depuis quelques mois il aimait Edmund plus qu'il ne le devait. Oui, il l'aimait d'un  
amour pur et sincère. Edmund était son amour, celui qui avait toujours été la pour lui, qui avait toujours été la sachant se faire discret ou se montrer quand il  
fallait. Et même si Peter était terrifié par ses sentiments pour un homme, et plus encore pour son petit frère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller à chaque  
rire, sourire, parole ou geste d'Edmund.  
Le lendemain matin Peter fut le premier a se réveiller. Pensant qu'il avait un peu de temps avant le réveil de son cadet, il alla se laver. Néanmoins quand il sortit  
de la douche il entendit des sanglots. Il eu le temps de passer un sous vêtement et un tee shirt propre avant d'ouvrir la porte et de voir Edmund en larmes,  
hurlant de douleur dans un oreiller. Peter se précipita à des côté et l'enlaça tendrement.  
" - Ed', que se passe-t-il ?  
- Peter .. Je .. J'ai cru que .. Que tu m'avais .. Abandonné .. Réussit à murmurer Edmund avant de se blottir à nouveau dans les bras de son frère.  
" - Edmund .. Jamais je ne te laisserai. Je .. Je t'aime."  
Il l'avait dit. Peter se sentait à la fois soulagé et à la fois stressé. Comment allait réagit l'être aimé ? Allait-il être dégouté ?  
Ce dernier leva la tête du torse de Peter et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Peter. Leurs lèvres entamèrent un ballet magnifique remplis d'amour et de  
passion.  
C'est à cet instant que Susan et Lucy entrèrent, ayant frappé sans obtenir de réponse. Peter se détacha d'Edmund et se mit a rougir.  
" - C'est pas trop tôt ! Dit en riant Lucy  
- Hum.. Félicitions ? Ajouta Susan, hésitante mais avec un sourire."  
Peter rougit et Edmund rit. Il rit d'un grand rire, son qui sonna comme une libération aux oreilles de Peter. Il aimait son frère et c'était réciproque. Ses sœurs les  
acceptaient . Oui, c'était le paradis. Sauf que Peter se rappela des paroles du docteur. Il soupira et son frère l'observa avec surprise. Peter lui prit la main et le  
regarda tendrement.  
" - Ed' .. Les docteurs m'ont tout dit.  
- C'est à dire ..? Se risqua Edmund, qui ne se rappelait pas du soir d'avant .  
Peter jetât un coup d'œil vers ses sœurs qui les laissèrent seuls.  
" - Pourquoi voulais tu mourir ?"  
La question prit Edmund de court. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça et son hésitation ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Peter.  
" - Je veux la vérité Ed'."  
Son ton n'admettait aucun mensonge.  
" - C'est .. C'est la sorcière . (Peter fronça les sourcils.) Elle me disait qu'un traite devait mourir. Que je ne méritais pas mon titre de Roi et encore moins mon  
nom. Que je déshonorais Narnia et que personne ne m'aimait, qu'ils avaient juste pitié.."  
Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Edmund s'était mis à pleurer. Chaque larme qui venait voir le jour sur une des joues du cadet était bien vite essuyée par la  
main de Peter qui détestait cette vision si fragile de son frère. Il comprenait à cet instant comme Edmund avait du souffrir tout ce temps, sans rien dire. Il s'en  
voulait de n'avoir pas su faire plus attention.  
" - Alors ce jour la .. J'ai décidé de mourir. Parce que je n'en pouvais plus .. Lucy est arrivée à temps. Elle m'a arraché les médicaments des mains et m'a hurlé  
qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Je lui ai promis que je ne recommencerais plus si elle ne disait rien sur tout ça. Elle a tenu parole. Et maintenant je  
suis la. Et .. (Il détacha son regard de celui de Peter et regarda le sol) maintenant je suis la avec toi. Et je me fiche pas mal de ce que le autres vont penser tant  
que Susan et Lucy nous approuve. Je me fiche du regard des gens. Parce que je t'aime."  
Peter n'en pouvait plus. Il versa une larme de joie et embrassa son frère .  
Environ deux semaines plus tard, Peter fit une déclaration à Edmund en direct, devant tout le royaume de Narnia. Il lui demanda de l'épouser et quelques jours  
plus tard ils étaient mariés.  
Les deux frères croulaient sous le bonheur. Ils étaient follement amoureux, pouvaient s'embrasser sans honte. Edmund rayonnait, souriait et riait. Il n'en fallait  
pas plus à Peter pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif.  
Tout Narnia furent heureux pour leurs rois car là bas l'homosexualité ne dégoûtait personne.

Fin .. Et commencement d'un nouveau début.  
Voila. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite rewiew.  
Je remercie Mino Mistake et  
LittleHedgehog.  
Les filles .. Je vous remercie de me supporter, de me faire rire et sourire tous les jours. Mais surtout .. Je vous remercie d'exister. 


End file.
